MI RAZON SER: TU POETA
by niomi uchiha hyuga
Summary: Un amor que nace de la nada y va creciendon; cancion tu poeta de alex campo


**Hola aqui les traigo esta pequeña cancion y historia es un sasuhina espero que les guste, la cancion y personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**MI RAZON SER TU POETA:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recuerdo aquel día que te conocí estaba lloviendo yo iba en mi auto camino a mi departamento, cuando te vi sentaba en el suelo, por alguna razón me dio el impulso de bajar del auto y caminar asia a ti tome tu brazo y te encamine conmigo hasta el auto en todo el camino no mencionaste nada solo me veías con una frágil sonrisa como agradeciéndome por no dejarte sola, en eso yo también te mire y me di cuenta de que eras hermosa tu cabello largo azulado, tus labios carnosos y unos ojos lila. Creo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando bajamos del auto y entramos ami departamento, menos como llegamos ami algo si sabia nos necesitamos nuestras caricias lo decían por si solas, hicimos el amor si así podría decirlo me acorruque en tu pecho y escuche latir tu corazón me gustaba saber que latía así por mi y mis caricias hasta que nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**Cuando desperté allí estabas tú  
Aquella mujer con la que soñé  
Le vestí la piel sus labios bese  
Y su corazón allí me refugie  
Late el corazón late voy por vos  
Y si canto y lloro canto para ti  
Mi vida entera toda te la doy  
Ya no tengas miedo yo aquí estoy**

****llevamos una semana viéndonos todas noches, ahora si puedo decir que hago el amor por que lo siento en mi corazón, ya se quien iba pensarlo el hijo de uno de los empresarios mas ricos de tokio, un chico que le valía el amor. Ahora hable curcilerias, bueno lo que se de ti no es mucho pero con eso me basta por ahora:te llamas Hinata Hyuga , tu padre no te quiere y te corrió de la casa por que según el por tu culpa murió tu madre cuando naciste, trabajas de enfermera y el día que te conocí te acaban de quitar tu departamento por falta de renta, pero ahora vives con una amiga, ya no estas sola la tienes a ella y me tienes ami.

**Tú poeta tu verano  
El silencio de mi vos diciendo te amo  
Mi princesa mi primavera  
Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera**

****hace un mes que te mudaste conmigo y ya sabes todo de mi, sabes que la mayoría de las cosas me molestan, al igual que sabes que lo único que me gusta eres tu , tu forma de ser y mi forma de ser frió y serio pero, aun así me amas y me aguantas , por alguna forma cuando estoy contigo trato de ser romántico y en ocasiones me sale bien en otras te ríes y me dices al oído que me quieres por lo que soy y que no tengo que esforzarme en algo que no soy tan bueno a lo que yo solo respondo con un -hmn- y te abraso diciéndote lo mucho que te amo ya que no soy bueno con las palabras te lo demuestro con mis caricias a lo que tu siempre me correspondes con una sonrisa.

**Me conoces bien siempre te amare  
Aunque estemos lejos yo aquí estaré  
Seré tu poema tu razón de ser  
Tu serás mi reina mi única mujer  
Tu serás mi aliento serás mi edén  
Mi eterno romance confidente fiel  
Niña consentida amor de mí ser  
Agua de este río que yo beberé**

ase ya un año que nos casamos, no asido fácil han sido muchos cambios para ambos pero tu siempre ases que vea la vida con mas alegría y no me queje , ambos trabajamos sabes no puedo quejarme mucho tienes razon: YO SASUKE UCHIHA SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ POR TENER A HINATA UCHIHA COMO MI ESPOSA. Siempre que pienso en esa frase se me hace una gran sonrisa en los labios ya que se que ella es mía y que nunca la dejare.

**Tú poeta tu verano  
El silencio de mi vos diciendo te amo  
Mi princesa mi primavera  
Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera**

estoy saliendo del trabajo , todavía recuerdo la cita que tuvimos el jueves con aquel medico cuando te dijo que no podias ser mama, me dolió tanto no por mi sino por ti yo se cuanto te ilusiona ser madre. Desde ese día estas pálida, no quieres comer , todo te da igual, es mas ni si quiera quieres que te toque, bajo del auto subo al departamento abro la puesta y estas ahí sentada al lado de otro hombre, me miras con una sonrisa en tus labios, me dices que el es Naruto y es doctor y que te a echo estudios y hay un diez por ciento de que puedas ser mama, te sonrió y me callo lo que pienso no quiero arruinarte el momento, lo único que te digo al oído es que tendremos que echarle muchas ganas todas las noches, a lo que tu te sonrojas yo sonrió al igual que Naruto, el se va y yo te llevo a ti a la cama por que are que eso se cumpla le pondré todo mi amor, para que se bebe nazca.

**Tú poeta tu verano  
El silencio de mi vos que dice te amo  
Mi princesa mi primavera  
Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera  
Soy un niño enamorado  
El diseño de tu sueño en mi plantado  
Consentida mariposita  
Prisionera de este amor que no se rinde**

estoy asustado y ansioso después de un año d e la visita de Naruto, yo Hinata isimos todos los tratamientos que el nos recomendó y a final de ese año Hinata resulto embaraza estaba emocionadicima, ya compramos todo desde ropa hasta cuna, es una niña que rápido pasa el tiempo ase cinco meses nos dimos cuenta que iba a ser niña y hoy ya después de nueve meses va a nacer. Estoy aqui en la sala de espera frustrado ya quiero verla a ella y a nuestra bebe, escucho salir a Naruto del Kirofano diciéndome que soy afortunado que ambas estan bien y que puedo verlas están en el cuarto numero 101, lo abraso y subo corriendo hasta ese cuarto abro la puesta y hay están acostadas en la cama, Hinata me sonrió y me dice asercate, a lo que que yo obedezco y la veo se parece ami tiene mi cabello oscuro y podría decir que mi sonrisa de orgullo, pero definitivamente tiene los ojos de ella lilas. Me la da amis brazos y me dice se llamara Sakura por que es como una flor de cerezo hermosa pero frágil ala vez, ahora se que soy muy feliz contigo y ella te amo sasuke, a lo que yo sonrío y te beso en la frente y pense..

**Nunca me cansare de amarte solo le pido al Dios del cielo que me haga mejor para ti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**espero que les a ya gustado comenten n.n y jijiji perdon por mi mala ortigrafia.**


End file.
